


Lessons in Respect

by WitchHobi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, M/M, Sparring, aftercare is so important to me, hate pairings, sasaki being a smug bastard, urie being a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHobi/pseuds/WitchHobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasaki hadn't been this angry in quite a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Respect

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything this explicit in a long time ahahaha

Sasaki hadn't been this angry in quite a while.

            Most of the squad had gone somewhere, Tooru was away at practice with Juuzou, Saiko had gone off with Shirazu, probably to eat, leaving Sasaki alone save Urie who'd shut himself in his room as per usual. That was the thing, though, after all. Urie.

            Sasaki wouldn't be too bothered if it hadn't been for the week prior. First with his squad member disappearing on a sudden hospital trip, and then a superior mentioning how him _'giving authorization on such a thing so quickly'_ was _'very unlike him'_. It was easy to say it didn't take him long to figure it all out. Sure, he'd been angry about it at first, but by now he'd boiled down into a slow simmer, he'd have to confront Urie about it eventually, this wasn't some laughing matter, the boy was toying with things he didn't fully understand and it was dangerous.

            He tried to focus on reading as slight sounds behind him alerted him to someone coming down the stairs. Sasaki glanced back over his shoulder to Urie, who'd already turned his back to him in favor of searching through the refrigerator.

            "Urie," Sasaki called, closing his book with an audible snap to set the mood almost, "come here. We need to talk about something."

            Urie stilled, seemingly a bit surprised by this but made an indifferent noise anyways, "can it not wait?" He asked, muttering under his breath something akin to _'I've got more important things.'_

            "No." Sasaki waved to him, beckoning him to sit down on the couch across from him, "come on, sit."

            Urie gave what seemed a deliberate sigh and closed the door to the fridge, walking over and plopping without grace onto the couch parallel to him. He crossed his arms over his chest, practically rolling his eyes when he looked at him.

            "Now, Urie," Sasaki slipped his glasses from the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again and becoming a bit more serious, "you're good at many things."

            Urie furrowed his brow, confused by this it seemed.

            Sasaki sat forward a bit, "you're very intelligent and you're a good investigator. You're very resourceful on the battlefield, and," he paused, narrowing his eyes, "apparently you're also quite good at forging my signature."

            Sasaki could've sworn he'd seen a bit of panic pass through Urie's eyes before his jaw hardened and he huffed, "well, what else was I going to do? It's not like you would've signed it anyways."

            "That's funny," Sasaki raised a brow, "because I was actually thinking about it. I was starting to believe you were becoming more responsible and blending in better with the team. But then you've gone and done this. You know, I've got my superiors breathing down my neck about this, thinking that I'm irresponsible for letting you go through with this so quickly."

            "Oh don't worry," Urie slowly stood, "they'll forget about it, just like they forget about everything else when it comes to you."

            Sasaki got to his feet before Urie would have the chance to leave, "and what do you mean by that, Urie? Speak carefully, I'm not in the mood for back talk."

            "You're never in the mood," Urie quipped, "and what do you _think_ I mean? It's not like you don't know yourself. They'll let you get away with anything, you're like a dog at a master's feet, always doing what your owner tells you without the second thought."

            "Maybe because it's my job?" Sasaki stepped closer to him, "does it ever occur to you that I do everything I do because I want to keep you and the others safe? Do you even care that I could be doing so much more, but instead I'm training you guys, because I care too much about you to let anyone else have you?"

            Urie snorted, "as if you could ever protect us anyways, you're just a monster on a leash, Haise, you're not going to last forever. You'll just snap eventually and it'll be up to one of us to take you out like the beast you are."

            Sasaki set his jaw, his teeth grinding near painfully as his chest tightened to the point he believed it might choke him, but instead he slowly released a breath, clapping Urie over the shoulder as he moved past him, "if you're so strong then, prove it to me. Go change, we're going to spar."

            "You can't tell me what to do."    

            "Actually I can," Sasaki shrugged, turning on his heel to start up the stairs, "after all, I get special privileges, being your superior and all."

 

 

* * *

 

 

            It was almost laughable seeing Urie so riled.

            The teen poised on the balls of his feet, watching Sasaki carefully as he paced back and forth across the floor. It was like Urie was almost worried, which he should be, but Sasaki was fairly certain that wasn't the case. "You're so small, really, that coat just makes you look bigger." Urie said, his voice snide, "it's almost like you're younger than me."

            Sasaki laughed, "Do you seriously believe you're going to set me off just by taunting me? I'm sure you're well aware of who I trained under."

            Urie wrinkled his nose and finally lunged forward, ducking a bit, probably in an attempt to get at Sasaki's abdomen.

            He was fast.

            But not fast enough.

            Sasaki didn't even need both hands, instead he sidestepped, hooking his arm under Urie's shoulder as he moved, kicking backward with his foot into the small of the boy's back, sending him face first into the floor.

            "You'll have to try harder than that."

            Urie growled, quickly getting back to his feet and rushing towards Sasaki's exposed back.

            Haise let him latch onto him, that way he could simply flip him over his shoulder like a rag doll.

            Urie didn't even have time to take a breath after his back hit the carpet before a knee planted on his chest and he was mere inches away from his superior who looked down at him with a slight, mirthful smile.

            "You truly hold yourself on a higher level than me, don't you? It's as if you take me for some sort of spoiled brat who paid his way into a high ranking position. Or are you like some of the others from the academy who have this ridiculous idea that I quote-un-quote 'fucked' my way to the top, hm?"

            Urie's lip curled, "I don't know what you did, but all you are is dirty, they probably only gave you the position because you're some brainwashed ghoul, nothing but a weapon."

            Sasaki tiled his head, his knee digging a bit harder into his chest, "you want to know how I got to the top, Urie?" He pressed with both hands on his shoulders, knowing it must be uncomfortable, "I got to the top because I was patient, and I worked hard, because working hard was the only thing I could do to forget that I was a goddamn _demon._ Call me a monster, I don't care, but you're going to respect me because I am your superior and I _earned_ this position, unlike you, as far as I'm concerned, as of right now you haven't earned _shit._ So I'd suggest you keep your head down and you do as--."

            "You don't--." Urie began to interrupt him before a hand slapped over his mouth and Sasaki narrowed his eyes, bringing his other hand up momentarily to make a shushing motion with one finger.

            "Excuse me, I'm talking, and I'd suggest you hold your tongue because I'm becoming very impatient with you." Sasaki's voice was barely a whisper, and the tone of it had changed just slightly, it became a bit grittier, somewhat lower, altogether more menacing.

            Urie hated every syllable. He squirmed, trying to kick his superior off to no avail before he finally gave up, opening his mouth and biting down on the palm of Sasaki's hand until he tasted blood.

            But Sasaki didn't flinch, instead he just laughed, "You think that hurts? Trying being inside my head for a night." He leaned in close, pulling his hand away and watching the crimson trickle down his wrist before meeting Urie's gaze, "you call me a ghoul, and yet you go and try to bite me. It's funny how things change, isn't it?"

            Sasaki tilted his chin and grazed his teeth against the boy's jaw, "it's only fair, since you bit me, isn't it? No." He paused, moving downwards and nosing the skin just above his jugular, chuckling when Urie flinched. He was beside his ear in a moment, that soft voice speaking again, "I'm not going to hurt you, because no matter what my genetics say, I'm not a monster."

            Sasaki began to pull away, sitting back on his heels before Urie caught him around the back of the neck and pulled him downwards, lips colliding in a barrage of teeth and the coppery taste of blood. Sasaki was only startled for a moment before he growled low in his throat, pulling away only to force Urie to stand, and immediately pushing him back against the wall, "you want to play that way? That's fine, but don't think for a second that you have power over me, kid."

            Urie opened his mouth to interrupt only to be met once more with a kiss that tasted like fire and teeth nipping and pulling against his lower lip in a way that promised broken skin and everything about it made him furious. He tried to take initiative, pressing with his tongue against Sasaki's lips only to be overpowered, his head knocking against the wall as he was pushed back by the force of it all.

            Sasaki laughed under his breath, pulling back to bite down on Urie's neck, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to sting. He sucked on the already sensitive skin and smirked when a slight shiver ran through the teen's body. His hands wandered, resting on Urie's hips where his fingers dug into his waist like a vice, holding him still while Sasaki toyed with him.

            Urie hissed when Sasaki's teeth punctured his skin, to which his superior pulled back briefly, "sorry," he said idly before leaning back in and dragging the tip of his tongue across the bite, taking any blood that leaked with it.

            Sasaki was looking him in the eye again within a moment, breath coming in huffs, "Urie, I'm giving you this chance, you either leave me now or I'm not letting you go for a while."

            Urie just rolled his eyes and shook his head, not wanting to admit any further that he might actually be enjoying being tossed around a bit.

            Sasaki only nodded then, leaning back in to kiss him quickly, tugging on his lower lip before letting it go, turning away from him completely and gesturing for him to follow, "come with me."

            Sasaki let Urie into his bedroom and shut the door behind him and locking it, he gestured for Urie to give him a bit of space to loosen his tie enough to pull it off, and to begin unbuttoning his shirt, shedding it before he spoke. "If we did anything more out there the others would know, and I'd think for your pride's sake you wouldn't want them to know anything more than that I beat you in sparring, hm?"

            Urie wrinkled his nose and didn't meet his eyes when Sasaki laughed at his expression.

            Sasaki sat down on the edge of his bed and then beckoned Urie to come to him, patting his thigh as a signal for him to climb into his lap. He shifted a bit when Urie moved to straddle him, looking absolutely murderous.

            "This is stupid." He grumbled.

            Sasaki tilted his head to the side and smiled slightly, hiking his hand under one of Urie's legs, pulling him closer, "hm, yes, stupid and you _like_ it." He leaned in to nip at his jaw, "now hush, you'll like it more."

            Urie quite literally bit his tongue and gave in to silence, instead looking Sasaki over. He was well muscled with strong shoulders and toned just about everything else, it was only until he looked downward that he noticed the thick, mottled scar on his abdomen and the bulge in the front of his pants that made something akin to lightning shoot down his spine and right to his groin. He began to shift, discomfort from the tightness of his pants and the heat of the room that he'd only just discovered beginning to make him restless. 

            Sasaki was nothing if not vigilant, he trailed his hands down Urie's chest and over the tops of his thighs, his dominant hand moving to brush what was obviously his growing erection before he cupped it firmly, giving a light squeeze and finding himself needing to circle his other arm around Urie's back when the pressure sent him keening.

            "See?" Sasaki chuckled, using the arm he'd wrapped around Urie to pull him closer, rolling his hips against his as he sank his teeth into his shoulder. He rocked with a steady rhythm along with Urie's breath coming in short, heavy bursts. "now get up, maybe after all of this you'll finally loosen up a bit, eh?"

            For that, Sasaki was cuffed over the head but he didn't mind too much. Urie slowly and carefully got to his feet again and Sasaki soon followed, hooking his fingers into Urie's belt loops and tugging them down, nudging Urie with his shoulder to tell him to sit down so he could take them all the way off. Sasaki shifts, walking forward on his knees, resting one elbow on Urie's thigh as he leaned in, letting out a hot breath over the bulge in his underwear. He chuckled when the boy shivered, and leaned downward, one hand pulling his erection from his boxers and the other bracing him on Urie's leg as he licked a firm stripe up the underside of his cock. He closed his lips around the head and gave a harsh suck, looking up at his student through his lashes before setting to work, taking him almost completely on his first try, gently scraping his lower teeth along the underside on the way back up. He laughed softly when Urie tangled his fingers into his hair, tugging the cinder roots of it until Sasaki hissed, pulling off of him completely.

            "That's not very nice," Sasaki said, "if you don't play nice than neither will I." He reached for Urie's erection once more and stroked it from base to tip, thumb smoothing over the slit before he started a vicious rhythm. Pumping at a pace nearly breakneck, Sasaki simply watched as Urie's head fell backwards and he let out a whine that made his groin twitch and his eye sting. He closed his eyes, letting out a slow breath to keep himself under control but continued his work, squeezing and stroking every now and then until Urie began to sputter.

            "Sasaki-I--."

            "I know," Sasaki looked up at him, panting and flushed, he saw his face change a bit when he noticed the Kakugan but he didn't stop until his hand was covered in salty-slick liquid as Urie came, screwing his eyes shut and biting down on his lip to muffle the sound that escaped him.

            Sasaki then pulled back, pulling a kleenex out of the box on his bedside table and cleaned off his hand and then did the same on Urie's legs. He looked up to his Squad Member, his eyes still a bit glossy and distant from his recent orgasm, and he smiled. Reaching upwards, he brushed a bit of hair away from his eyes and then patted his cheek, standing to throw away his soiled tissues.

            "What about you?" Urie said, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

            Sasaki shrugged, "another day, right now, you should rest, or the others will know something's up when they get home, you don't want that, do you?"

            Urie simply shook his head and Sasaki reached out and ruffled his hair, "that's a lot better, you know? I'm not saying I did this to manipulate you into being nice, but that sure is an added bonus."

            Urie's face went sour and Sasaki laughed under his breath, crossing the room to get a small bottle out of his dresser. Urie gave him a questioning look before Sasaki mirrored it, and then explained, "it's peroxide. I accidentally bit you a bit too hard, I'm going to clean it to make sure it doesn't get infected."

            "Why would you do that?"

            Sasaki rolled his eyes, "because I care about you, Urie. I care about you and the rest of this squad, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. That's what I keep trying to explain to you, I want you all to succeed, so I do everything I can for you, all I ask for in return is respect."

            "I…" Urie looked down, "okay."

            Sasaki snorted, shaking his head, "okay."


End file.
